The Newest Member
by CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: So here's a story about Nova. Another one of the school's experiments that have wings. She escaped in search of the flock to come to terms with her torture. She goes to their newest school and tries to get close to one of the, haven't decided who yet. But while she's doing this, she ends up meeting a normal kid who's feelings might not even be his. What will happen? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The girl with no name hid in the branch of the tree. She had escaped weeks before and saw the night sky again each night with wonderment. The stars twinkled and reflected in her black eyes. Her same black colored hair was somehow straight even after those fifteen years. One and a half decades she had been in her own cage. She followed the lead of the other escapers but they never knew about her. A girl named Max was always the talk of the scientists and they tried to make the no named girl better then Max. They tried it with Maya but failed and tried again with her.

A tear rolled down her face as her aching wings opened. She had only really used them once and she couldn't control their speed. She had no training and her other abilities only damaged her even further. She could never trust another again with their emotions, even Max or their magnificent Angel. She heard Angel could read minds, but could she control what the other mind could do right back? Twisting any thought without her knowing would be damaging and she knew what could stop her. She held the bottle of pills in her hand. There was only enough left to block ten people from her uncontrollable control.

And her sight, oh her sight made the tears stream down her face faster and faster. She could see through lies and solid walls. X-ray and distance and non-seeable things were what she could see. She could change one's thoughts and she could see their mind and their body's functions. The no named girl was told she could even detect if someone had a cold or cancer at a very early stage. You might say these are gifts but the experiments that were done to her were all she needed to know that they weren't gifts. The surgery they did to her was with little anesthetics and she was awake the whole time, building her pain resistance up. She wanted it to stop with the change of her sight, but they continued with her brain and her hands and eventually every limb she had was changed, like a complete hybrid. Of course she looked normal but her legs were fast and her arms were strong and her nails had sharp jagged claws that appeared smooth but she could see better the microscopic knives that outlined her nails.

The girl sat up on her branch, she could see the lights off the home slowly go out. A new home for what she was old were called the flock. She had no mission and purpose but for some reason she wanted to know them. Tomorrow she would enroll in their newest school. A school that they would clash and blend perfectly at the same time, a school where she could try to get close to them. Everything was set up; she had arranged for her classes to be close with Fang, Iggy, or Max. She would go back to her makeshift home at a motel and get ready for the next day. She had enrolled as Nova Walker a name that just popped her head. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Hopefully each of her teachers and the principle had taken one of her pills like she instructed and forgot what had happened before washing it down with water. Hopefully her plan to get close to one of them would work, but time could only tell for the girl who now accepted went by Nova. A new start and a new way to understand what happens next. The flock could be her only chance of coming to terms with what they did to her.

The new named Nova girl stood up. She quickly jumped to the sky and tried her hardest to control her speed. She ended up darting to the motel where she slid in through the door and lay on the was smelly in here and she couldn't help but feel excited. She walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her black eyes stared at her hair. It was long and Nova didn't have a pony tail, she barely had three outfits. She looked down at her school supplies. She had used all the money she had stolen to get the stuff for school, at least she got scissors. She picked up the blue handled scissors and went back to the bathroom where she cut her hair shorter so it wouldn't go down to the back of her knees. She stopped cutting when it reached her shoulder and she smiled. "This is going to work," she said as she went back to the bed and slipped in the covers with her clothes on.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Nova sat up in the bed when the alarm went off. She turned it off and got out to brush her teeth. She could afford the little things but not much clothing. She would have to go pickpocketing again latter. The town around her was near San Francisco so the weather was fine but she preferred New York. Even though she had stayed in the slums for a while, it was still nice. She thought every place she went to was nice as long as it wasn't the school. Nova put on a pair of jeans and a zip up jacket over her tank and wings. They were golden with white speckles like a perfect roasted marshmallow, if only she knew what they looked or tasted like. One of the new scientist was amazed by the color and told her what it looked like to him. She put on the shoes that she found on the wires. She didn't understand what it meant and being only free for a few weeks didn't really help her in any way of learning about how the world worked. They implanted information but not so much images in her mind. Only a few like the flock, sky, ground, moon, and sun.

Nova grabbed her newly required bag of school stuff and started to walk to school. It was far from the motel, but she seemed to walk very fast and before she knew it, she was at the nice looking school. She didn't know if it was actually horrible looking but Nova only hoped it would be a good enough school for her to be able to get close to the flock. Crowds of kids flowed into the school and she couldn't tell if they were here. Nova sighed and walked up the steps and into the building.

She finished getting everything settled with the principal and was to wait for a guide in the office. Nova didn't wait and so she snuck out and looked for her locker on her own. Locker 216 was at the very end of one of the hallways and she hastily worked in the digits so she could finish early and get to her classes. Soon a figure stood beside her as she closed the door. It was a boy and not any of the flock kids. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. "Thanks for ditching me," he said. Nova stood there confused before immediately walking to her classes. He only followed. "I'm Adam." He held out his hand as he walked with her.

"Oh we have cold shoulders on the first day. Well okay, but it looks like will be in every class based on your schedule," Adam told her. She stopped and locked at him in the crowd of kids and noises.

"Every class?" she asked. She couldn't help but frown at the thought, he might ruin everything.

"Yeah, but I'll be out of your way," he said hypnotized. Nova's frown deepened. Her powers already took effect and even the small thought could change his life. Nova quickly grabbed the pills out of her pocket. He looked down at her, "What are you doing?"

She took out one of the last ten and handed it to him. "Swallow and forget I gave this to you," she instructed and he did without a hesitation. When he was done he shook out of his trance and saw Nova walking into the crowd to homeroom. He followed as she entered Mr. Biel's classroom to find Iggy, Fang,_ and_ the famous Maximum Ride all sitting near each other. A few glanced over at the new one in the classroom as Nova entered. The teacher greeted Nova as the bell rang. All the students sat down in their chairs. School was already two months into the year but Nova didn't care. "Welcome Miss Walker, I am Mr. Biel your biology teacher. You can take a seat with…" he looked around the classroom, "With James." Iggy's head shot up. Nova knew his real name, she also knew that she had to remember calling him as James and not his nickname.

Nova walked over to the back of the classroom where he sat. Max and Fang sat in nearby tables but not together, staring at Nova as she walked over to the desk. She placed her bag on the chair and sat down next to him. He turned his head over to Nova and held out his hand, "I'm James." Nova nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and shook his hand. Before she could reply with her name, Mr. Biel cut her off.

"We have a new student joining us, Nova Walker. She has just moved her from New York," she liked it much better there, "So I expect all of you to welcome her here and try to get her to join in." Heads turned and eyes stared at the black eyed girl. Fang glanced but Max curiously studied the girl. Nova hoped Max didn't know about the school's rising experiment that could race Max and beat her at flight, on a great day. Nova prayed on the inside that Max didn't know about her watching the flock from the distance. But when she turned away, Nova knew she had no clue about the new girl. A breath of relief escaped from her mouth.

"Nervous?" Iggy asked, but this made her tense up again.

"No, what made you think that?" she asked.

"I heard that loud breath," he answered.

"Well at least you couldn't tell it by my face," Nova said factually taking in the part about his blindness.

"So you are nervous, but how did you know I was blind?" he asked, she could tell there was a bit part of anger in his voice. Nova stared at him in silence unsure on what to stay. He caught her red handed, so to speak.

"My uncle is blind; your eyes were staring at my forehead, not my own eyes," she lied. He lessened his tension and turned back to the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm just touchy on the topic," he replied and she nodded. The class stared and they began to talk about their unit

Her second and third class had Fang in them and her class before lunch had Fang in it. When she got to lunch, she noticed that the flock all sat together and how much larger the school was. It must have been huge to have so many different age groups at the school. As far as Nova could tell, it held twelve grades. She could also tell that Max's half-sister also went to the school and she figured Dr. Martinez was their guardian. Nova wondered if the students at the school knew about their wings because they exposed themselves over the years. "Need a place to sit?" a voice asked from behind her. Nova turned to find Adam standing behind her.

"No," she answered flatly as she headed to an empty table. Adam as usual followed her. She sat down and took the apple off of his tray. He didn't say anything as he sat across from her. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Well you might need a friend and I just want to make you feel welcomed," he said happily with a smile. She frowned and continued to stare at the flock as she ate the apple. "So tell me about yourself."

Nova turned back over to the interested boy in front of her. She bit into her apple, "There's not much to say."

"How long has your uncle been blind?" he asked.

"What?"

"I heard you telling James about your blind uncle, how long has he been blind?" he explained.

"An explosion in the war. But he died a few years ago," she quickly lied.

"Sorry. Why did you move here?"

"Ummm….Dad's work," she answered.

"What does he do?" Why did he care so much?

"He's a pilot," the lies kept pouring out as she scanned the room again to get a look at the flock.

"Why are you so interested in Max, Nick, and James?" Adam asked, noticing her gaze. "Are you a fan of those winged freaks?" Nova's head shot back to Adam.

"There's nothing wrong with them," she spat immediately.

"I just don't think they're normal," he replied. She only glared at him, somehow offended by his truthful words. "What? It's not like your one of them." Nova only got angry as she got up from her seat and walked away. Leaving Adam in his chair confused. She passed the flock and Angel noticed Nova's anger as she passed them by.

"Who's she?" Angel asked.

"Why?" Max questioned.

"She's just so angry. And there's something else…" Nova could only hear that as she left to walk to her next class.

Nova couldn't help but mutter a word she had picked up, "Shit." Her anger towards Adam's disownment to freaks like her might have just blown her chances of getting close to the flock.


	3. Chapter Tres

Chapter Three

She had her next class with Max. They were partners for English and they had to write a story together in class in thirty minutes. It could be about anything but it had to be fiction, but not silly. "So what do you want our story to be about?" Nova asked. Max was sitting back in her chair staring at Nova with her note book and pen. "Romance? Adventure? Sci-Fi? Horror? Supernatural? Fantas-"

"How about adventure!" Max said. Nova nodded and pulled her chair closer.

"Should our characters be spies? Or sailors? Or-" but she was interrupted again.

"Mutants?" Max suggested.

"Okay, mutants. What kind of mutant do you want your character to be?"

"I'll make mine part bird," she replied.

"That's_ very_ original," Nova said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Max angrily asked.

"Well you do have wings," Nova mentioned.

"I have no problem with them, they're pretty awesome," Max told her before adding, "Besides, you don't have any." If only Max knew. Nova didn't react. No jealousy or anger or sadness entered her brain or mind. Max sat up, "I'm sorry; I never say stuff like that." But now fear entered Nova's face which had Max confused. Nova searched her pockets for one of her pills and took one out. Max looked at her with confusion. She held her hand out with the pill in her palm. "I don't do drugs."

"Swallow the pill and when you do, forget all about me giving this to you," she instructed which had Max hypnotized in a second. She struggled a little with Nova's control but fell into it as she downed the pill with water. She snapped out of her trance and looked around. They continued with their assignment for the rest of the class.

In her last class she didn't have any of them. But she did realize who would be in her class. Adam strolled into calculus with a smile as Nova frowned. The teacher had put her next to Adam and he couldn't be happier. "Sorry about lunch," he told her as he sat down. Nova gave a slight nod as the teacher updated her on what they were doing in class. She was already advanced of the class even though she was a few months behind. Her brain was used to full extent at the school. She shuddered for a moment at the thought of school. Images flashed in her eyes of the cage they held her in and the table they would set her on for tests. Adam seemed to notice and stopped working on his paper for class and looked over at her. "You okay?" he whispered. Nova's black eyes looked over at his and they stared at him. He couldn't see her frightened self, but as she looked in the reflection of her eyes in his, she knew she hid herself way too easily.

"It's a little bit cold in here," she lied. He nodded and went back to his paper. Nova looked down at her own classwork and smiled. Everything in front of her was child's play as she zoomed through the paper.

After class, she went back to her locker to find out that it was really close to Fang's. His black eyes looked over at her for a second and she couldn't help but feel frozen. But she stared back at him and she could see that he didn't expect that. Nova turned to her locker and got the rest of her books. She grabbed her bag and headed to the exit. Outside she could see Max, Iggy, Angel, the Gasman, and Nudge waiting for Fang across the street. Angel's eyes latched onto her and then she nudged Max. The leader looked over at the telepath and she eyed the new girl. Max looked over at Nova who was watching her while she walked down the steps. Nova at the contact of Max's eyes turned behind her to find Fang walking right behind her. He didn't say a word but Nova looked deeper. 'She sees me Angel,' Fang thought. Nova turned back to the front and walked faster down the stairs.

'I think she can hear us,' Angel replied as she stared at her. She reached the bottom of the steps and immediately walked as fast as she could down the steps. Just then she heard someone cross the street and follow her. Nova looked behind her to find Nudge trying to catch up and Max watching with annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Monique! What's your name? I haven't seen you around, are you new?" she asked. Nova nodded but continued to walk.

"Nova," she told her.

"Nova! That's a cool name. How did your parents think of it? Are you going to go meet your parents? Why are you in such a rush? Are you afraid of us? Is that why you're walking so fast? You don't have to be afraid of us you know," she continued with more as Nova walked faster. She needed to lose her so she could get to the motel safely. Nova found a grocery store and jumped in quickly, "Ooohh! Do you have to buy food for your family? Do you have any siblings in that family? Can we get snickers?" Nova went to through the isles as fast as she could trying to lose Nudge, but no such luck. As she tried to leave she found the flock outside of the store. They were following her and Nova knew she was blown.

"Who are you?" Max demanded to know in the parking lot. Nudge smiled from behind her, but Nova only frowned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What happened in English today? What was with the pill?" Max asked.

"What pill?" she tried.

"You know, the one you gave to me and told me to forget after I swallowed it," Max tried to remind her. Nova felt hot. She wanted to just tear off her jacket and fly away, but that would definitely blow her cover. Her black eyes shifted over to Angel. The little mind reader had an interested look on her face.

'Who are you?' Angel asked in her head.

'Get out of my head!' Nova demanded and the voice of Angel stopped. Her blue eyes looked at her in shock. Angel leaned over to Max.

"She just blocked me out," she whispered, making Max's eyes go round. Iggy and the Gasman looked over at each other and Nova could tell that both Nudge and Fang get uncomfortable.

"If you'll excuse me," she said knowing it was time for her to leave. But she knew that Max would just follow.

"Who are you?" Max called from above. Nova looked up to see her wings. They were breath taking for a second as Nova stared. Max didn't notice her fascination.

"I'm Nova," she told her as she started to run.

"And why are you here Nova?" Max asked as she flew closer.

"School."

"Cut the crap. Why are you really here?" she questioned. Nova shook her head for a second as she turned around the corner. The motel was close and Max would know where she lived, which was a bad idea.

"Looking for my idols," she lied. Max though bought it as she rolled her eyes. She flew to the ground and ran to Nova. She grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Don't lie to me, you don't want me as your enemy," Max warned.

"And you don't want to be mine either," she replied with a strong tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough, just give me some time," Nova told her.

"Tell me now or I'll-"

"I need to know I can trust you and when that happens you'll know," she stopped her.

"You can trust us," Max said immediately.

"That threat wasn't very convincing and I know you don't trust me either."

"So you can read minds?"

"You'll find out," and with that Nova turned away from Max and went for the motel. She realized now that even if Max followed her, she could easily leave without a trace. Even if she didn't have great fighting skills, she could still stop them with her mind.


	4. Chapter Vier

Chapter Four

The following school day was very isolating. She hadn't made any progress with connecting to the flock on the first day and it was going to negative ten on a scale of the amount of connection she had with them. Even Adam was a little distant but she figured kids would really only be nice on someone's first day so she didn't mind at all. Nova liked the isolation but at the same time feared the memories of isolation coming back to her and becoming a reality again but this time not in a cage.

And for the next four weeks she was isolated even further. She had made no friends yet and she could tell the guidance counselor was getting worried. She even set up an appointment with her for the first days of December that were coming up. During lunch she sat alone and even though her grades were great, her writings for English seemed to be depressing to the teacher. Max and Fang tried their best not to interact with her during classes and Fang never looked over at her in the other periods.

Nova sat down at her desk for the second to last class of her day. Fang was a seat behind her and she knew he watched her from behind. Nervousness kept climbing up her spine during World History class. She didn't understand really why she was in World History; they already gave her all the information on it at the school. An actual shiver climbed up her spine at those thoughts. They didn't give her nightmares somehow, but they did give her miniature panic attacks that went unnoticed by everyone except for Fang. She knew he knew about this every time she flinched. She could hear his thoughts in her mind, 'Calm down, if you told us why you're so freaked we could help you.' She would question reply but today she couldn't help it.

'I was told Max never stopped having her nightmares, what makes you think you can stop my flinches?' she asked. She heard him jolt a bit from the chair at her reply.

'You can read minds?' he asked immediately. Nova nodded her head slightly in class. 'What else can you do? What generation are you apart of? Gen77?' Nova shook no.

'I've said too much already.' She could tell Fang sat back in his seat, not on the edge anymore. A smile somehow formed from her lips from his halt of questions.

'Meet me in the park after school, you can show me,' Fang told her mentally.

'Do you trust me?' she asked, the answer she wanted the most. She could feel his hesitation. 'I thought so.'

'I sort of do. Angel doesn't believe you're out to get us, but Max would be upset if I went without her or the flock,' Fang told her. She was less disappointed but as still annoyed that Max hadn't opened up to her.

'Then bring her with you. I bet you could make up an excuse,' Nova replied.

'I'm not sure Max would willingly go with me to meet you,' he said.

'I don't care how you get her there, not my problem. But if you don't come to the park before five thirty, I will have assumed you think it's a trap or just aren't interested and if that's so, I'll be out of your guy's hair,' she told him.

'Really?' he asked astonished.

'Yes, I'll be gone as soon as possible. But don't think I'll leave just like that without making an impression on your lives,' she thought to him with anger somewhere in her voice.

'I'll be there if I can.' And with that she disconnected from him as the bell rang for last period. She left class before Fang could follow her and almost ran through the halls to class. Adam was waiting for her in their class.

"Hi Nova," he said with a smile. She looked at him with confusion. Why was he talking to her now?

"_Hi_." Adam's smile grew wider and warmer. She sat down next to him and opened up her notebook.

"So I was wondering…" She looked up from her book to look at him. His blue eyes were nervous and she dived into his thoughts. _'Adam, get your head together. Just ask her. But what if she says no? That will make the rest of the school year awkward.'_ Nova was confused. What was her going to ask and why would it make the rest of the school year awkward if she said no?

"What?" she asked, trying to edge him to ask the unknown question. She could read his mind but she knew she could make him ask her anymore with him taking the pill.

"Well…..I was wondering….." he dodged.

"Just spill it out," she told him, getting annoyed with his stalling.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you could…..help me study for our quiz this Friday! Yeah study for this quiz, maybe we could do it around six?" he asked. Nova thought he was going to ask her something else but she didn't know what made normal kids nervous.

"Sure, I don't know why you were so nervous. Do you want to meet at the park?" she asked. He nodded and she went back to her book. She could hear his thoughts screaming in her head. _'Yes! She said yes! Okay, it may not have been yes to my real question, but it was a yes! Adam, this is just the start!' _Nova's own mind was confused on his excitement, but she just let it pass.

It was five twenty-five. She walked down the hill to get to the center of the park. She sat down on one of benches that over looked the empty playground. It was silent; the whole park and no one was around. It should have been filled with children playing, but today they decided not to come. Nova sat down and watched her breath come out of her mouth. It was almost December and soon enough it would be a whole other year. She saw a shadow from above, even with the clouds covered, the sun seemed to make Fang and Max's shadow exceptions to the no light policy. Max landed first and didn't see her originally. He landed behind her and Max turned with a smile. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to see a movie," Max asked. Fang spotted her in the bench and grabbed Max's hand.

"Plans have changed," he told her which got Max confused as he basically dragged her over to Nova. Max definitely didn't want to talk to Nova which kind of hurt.

"What are we doing here?" Max asked as she finally got to Nova. She stood up and unzipped her jacket a bit.

"You wanted to know what I am and even though you obviously don't trust me, I've decided to show you," Nova explained. Max nodded with Fang. Nova took off her jacket and loosened her wings. Max and Fang stood in awe as her wings unfolded. They extended out as far as she could as they stared.

"You have…..w-wings," she stuttered before smacking her head, "Of course you have wings! You could read minds! You can probably breathe underwater too." Nova craned her neck at the talk of breathing underwater.

"Breathing underwater?" she asked. Fang and Max stared at her.

"You can breathe underwater, right? We all can, or at least the flock can," Max told her. Nova shook her head.

"I _can_ read minds. I _can_ cut you with my nails. I _can_ fly, but I doubt I can breathe underwater," she told them. Fang stared at her again with black eyes.

"Nails?" Max asked. Nova lifted her arm and lightly dragged her nail across her skin. Blood seeped from the trail her nails let behind and the stood there in even more shock. "Who are you?"

"My name isn't Nova-I don't even have a name. I am like you, an experiment created by the school. I escaped…a few months ago in search of you," she told them.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"The scientists experimented on me to be like you, they wanted me to be like you and even more. I escaped so I could find you-"

"But why?" Fang asked. This question stunned her, she just wanted to find Max and gain her trust. But she didn't really know why herself. Her original reason was to find someone to help her fit in.

"I have no control over my abilities," she told them as her answer.

"You can naturally fly so I don't see a problem or being a telepath and I have no idea what you should do with those knives in your finger nails. So what do you need control over?"

"I can make you do anything with just a thought, even the ones I have no control over," she tried to explain.

"Is that what those pills were for? And why I couldn't control myself taking the pill?" Max asked and she nodded. "Just give each of us a pill. Anything else?"

"I can't control my speed."

"What do you mean?" Fang and Max asked.

"I'll show you," she said as she unfurled her wings again. She took a deep breath, one which wouldn't help her anyway. She ran and shot up to the sky. Max and Fang followed flying after her. Her speed was excelling, faster and faster with each second. She had no control over it like she had told Max, leaving her own fast butt a mile behind her, even at her fastest speed. She turned and Nova zoomed back to them. They were stunned which they seemed to look like for the past twenty minutes. Her mind immediately thought of Adam, they were meeting in ten minutes.

"How is that even possible?" Fang asked staring at me as I tried my hardest to slow down.

"They wanted me to be better than Max," she answered as they flew back to the park.

"But why?" Max asked.

"Maybe they wanted another Maya," Fang guessed quietly to Max from behind her. The thought struck Nova like a lightning bolt. Why else would she want to be so close to Max? Why did they make her yearn to even be near them? Not just Max, but Fang too. And not just Fang, all of the flock, she wanted them all. Doubt crept up in her mind that she was good as these thoughts crowded her capacity. She wanted to be a part of them; she didn't want to destroy them. Right? Or did she want to rip their throats out and snap their necks? Max could hear her silence.

"Nova?" Max asked in concern. She knew Max thought she was evil.

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to come," Nova answered as they landed in the park. Max placed a hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Um…we'll figure this out," Max tried to say, but awkwardness was evident in her voice. Nova stepped away from Max's hand and expanded her wings as a wall that separated them.

"I think you should leave now," Nova told them almost as a warning. She could feel them nodding as Fang took Max back into the air. Her wings shielded her face as she hid in her own cocoon.

"Nova!" Adam called in search for her. Nova's head twisted for a second as she saw Adam looking for her. She unwillingly folded up her wings again as she revealed herself to him. Shock was what his face showed her, but his eyes showed anger. She stepped closer to him, for him to only turn around and run.

"Adam!" she shouted after him.


	5. Chapter Pet (its Slovenian for Five :)

**First off. Thanks to people who like and when I say that I mean BirdKid 13 and Kadoodles so far. Also reviews would be very helpful and thanks for the encouragement BirdKid 13. Also thanks for listening and Enjoy! Now I'll let Adam and Nova take over.**

** ~ceilster**

**Adam Is Here **

Chapter Five

He was running away from Nova. God, how could she be one of them? He felt betrayed by this new information. She just _had_ to be one of those freaks. The only girl that made his heart beat faster every second she was sitting next to him in class just _had_ to be part bird. He ran as fast as he could with her calling. God, he hated every single experiment, they just ruined everything. "Adam! Why are you running away from me?" she called out. He only shook his head. Tears were now developing in the most annoying way. He wiped them away as he ran faster to his home. She had unfurled her wings by now and flown ahead of him, landing just inches in front of him. Her beautiful golden wings shined in front of him as he crashed into her. They fell to the ground and he could tell she was alarmed. "Why were you running?" she asked as she scrambled to her feet to face him, who was already standing.

He stood there in silence, just staring into her black eyes. Those dark mysterious eyes that were like black holes; just sucking him in. "You know if you won't say it, I can just find out myself."

"Go ahead scum, I want you to know what you're kind has done," he sneered. His eyes were watering again but he stood his ground.

"Adam….." she said. She looked upset. The only other emotion he ever got from her besides being ignored or frustration. He didn't get a return of a smile on that first day and he only wanted to know this girl back then. Now he wanted to send her back to the hell hole she came from. Anger was increasing as his emotions took over. She stared at him, he just knew she was looking inside his brain. And he just knew that the trash in front of her would know soon enough, but he didn't want her pity.

Adam stepped away from Nova and stormed across the street before running up to his home and sprinting up the steps. He knew she heard the slam of his front door and maybe the louder one of his bedroom.

**Nova**

She was walking back to her home slowly, slower than she could have ever gone. She never had gone this slow but she was thinking this time. Why did Adam hate her so much? Why did she even care about what he thought and not even try to read his mind? What was going on with her? She had never felt so much betrayal from him ever before and her own sadness was piling like dirty dishes in a restaurant. Nova eventually got back to the motel as darkness came. Her body slowly hid under the covers as her eyes stared out into the darkness around her. Or was it a part of her? The darkness, was it her home? Her family? The only thing that ever welcomed her? She knew she was wrong. Maybe Adam or Max or Fang or Iggy didn't trust her now. But in the future maybe she would find her own little light in the darkness. But now the only question to ever stay in her mind was this one, what would happen next? And soon enough her brain began to shut down as she wandered away to a nightmare.

**EXTREME WARNING, I BELIEVE THIS PART IS GORY. READ AT OWN RISK. **

She couldn't do anything in her nightmare to fight off the scientists. They placed her in a chair and she begged for them to not do what they were to do. Her pain tolerance was to grow immensely after the hardest test ever. The last one too. It was more of a memory than a nightmare, but the effects were the same as the scientists plucked the feathers off of her wings and they forced her nails to cut her stomach. They even made sure she went through emotional suffering as they showed her images of children being experimented on. She could see Iggy as they destroyed his sight and Nova as they prodded her brain. Screams filled her ears as the torch was held to her back and they burned some flesh like she was their own marsh mellow, one they didn't care if it caught on fire. Sobs were scattered throughout the night at the twisting done to her body and the punching bag she was used as for their latest Erasers. Only then did she take action as her nightmare quickly turned to a dream. She attacked the monster before her with the torch that was left behind and she quickly was able to attack the guards. No pain left in her mind had its uses as they stabbed and punched and bit Nova. She was like an assassin right there, she could feel the blood thirst come into her mind as she snapped, stabbed, and tore off their necks. A monster was in front of them and she was fine with it. A bloody, bloody dream was brought to her mind as she walked down the blood spattered walls. She had killed them all and the experiments only hid further in their cages as she walked closer to each and every one to set them free.

They scurried away and only one wanted to stay with her, but she quickly made it flee when she brought her knife up to make him think she were to stab him. His golden eye grew round as he turned into the dog he was and ran away. Not an Eraser. No, the boy who she later called Pluto after the dog from _Disney World_ was able to morph only into a golden retriever, which was complete or no transformation into dog. Nova sighed with relief when he ran and then she heard a moan. She followed the voice thinking it was another experiment but it was a scientist. He was on the ground in the hall. He had a scalpel in his thigh, another one in his arm, and a third in his gut. She had done a real number on him. But she felt bad partially. It was the only scientist that worked on her that was reluctant to do those torturous tests. "I'm sorry," he gasped as he looked up at her. Hands bloody and all, she rubbed her eyes. She didn't want pity on him and she was beyond tired. "I really didn't want them to do those things, I told them that you would pent up all those emotions and attack at some point, but they didn't listen."

"And you still helped," Nova told him. He held up his other arm and rolled up his sleeve. A metallic chip was on the surface of the skin of his upper arm.

"I didn't have a choice," he told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked as she bent down to look at him. His blue eyes stared at her.

"I have a child, he wanted me to quit before something happened to me….I guess I should have listened," he said as his hand went to the chip. "At least now I can die without being a part of Itex."

Nova shouted no as he pulled the chip from his arm. His body fell limp as the metallic specimen was pulled from his arm. It was attached to him, and he killed himself by pulling it freely. His head was leaned against the wall and stared at Nova with his blue eyes. Nova screamed at the monster that she had become, making a man kill himself before what she did to him killed the scientist first. A tear had rolled down her cheek all the sudden. Why was she sad about this? Her mind had thought then. The colors around her began to blend until it turned black and she woke up.

**Adam**

His body jumped forward as his nightmare died down. He moved to the front of his bed where he was panting and he placed his head in his hands. Just a stupid little nightmare. "Are you alright?" the little boy asked. Adam looked over at his little brother at the door. Justin was frightened at Adam's sight. He put on a fake smile and calmed down. He looked over at his brother.

"Yeah little buddy, what made you think otherwise?" Adam asked as Justin walked closer. His half-brother hugged him. His mother remarried six years ago and only five years ago was Justin's arrival.

"I heard what I thought was crying," Justin said with worrisome in his voice.

"Just a dream about my dad," he answered. Justin nodded. Paul Rickorson was divorced by his mom long time before Justin and Bob came into his life. Paul died in an accident with his work. He was a scientist. He was forced into his job which Adam realized later was a horrible scientific job, for the experiments at least. But his thoughts of sorrow were only stopped a few months ago when one of them killed Paul. He found out a month after his death, A MONTH. And during the last few months he sent alone, not just to the girl but to everyone. And to only find out this girl was a mutant the whole time, made him want to puke. Instead he just got a nightmare. Justin only hugged Adam harder when his walls started to break.

**Okay, please review. Sorry for what I thought was gore. Also tell me if you think I should continue with the switching of Adam and Nova. Also I don'treally understand why everyone has to do the disclaimer thing, I seriously doubt James Patterson is gonna do something about it. But I'll give in.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**I do however own this plot, Nova, and Adam. **

**I also want to make this clear that I won't be writing this again, so listen up!**

**I probably should have placed that last one first. Oh well. Until next time. Give me ideas because I might need some…..or just comment, that works just as well for me. **

** ~ceilster **


End file.
